Halo Battle Evolution:Case
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Master and Kotana teleport to the contract ship Truth and Reconciliation to rescue Keyes and use his implant. His signal reads strong, but will it stay that way and how will they make it off the ship?


Under new management

Open the movie - The camera flies over a canyon filled with reactor coolant pools under the truth and reconciliation. The CCS-class battle cruiser stayed at the top of the canyon and was severely damaged. The floods and covenant forces are fighting throughout the region.

Cortana: "The covenant network is in absolute chaos! From what I was able to piece together, their leaders ordered all the ships to give up Halo when they discovered the flood, but they were too late. The flood drowned the cruiser and disabled it. The Convention is afraid that the flood will repair the ship and use it to escape the aura. They have sent a strike team to neutralize the flood and repair the ship for immediate departure. My lock on Captain Case is very good CNI transponder signal! He is still alive The implant is intact! The damaged reactor of the cruiser has been disturbed. I will bring us in as much as possible."

The Master Chief is transferred to the end of the cruiser corridor. The camera view flipped over and, in turn, the owner fell over his head; he was transferred.

Cortana: "Oh... I understand, coordinate data needs -"

When he stood up, the headmaster hit his head with his fist.

Cortana: "Yes. Sorry."

Walk a few meters along the corridor

Captain CaseCOM: (weak) "Emirates... don't be stupid... don't give it to me..."

Cortana: "Captain? Captain?! I lost him..."

After a while, try to find a way to enter the bridge:

Cortana: "The damage caused by the crash and the flood has blocked all access to the control room nearby. We should find another way."

After arriving at the hangar, there was a big hole in the floor just past the door, blocking your progress:

Cortana: "Analyze damage... This hole is caused by an explosive. If it passes through the hull, it will be very powerful. I can only find a coolant pool there. We should continue to search for other local."

After a few moments in the corridor, the flood began to fall off the ceiling behind you and cut you off.

Cortana: "Warning! The threat level is increasing!"

After fighting more and more floods, a few more minutes

Cortana: "It's always good to jump into the coolant, Chief!"

More and more floods

Cortana: "Trust me! It is enough for us to ease the fall!"

Continue to stick to it

Cortana: "Emirates, we need to jump now!"

The flood continues to pour out of the hole, coming down the corridor, never ending, forcing you into the hole

After falling into the hole

Master Chief fell into a lot of coolant and broke his fall. The camera view begins to cool insufficiently. Contracts and floods are used extensively around the pool

Cortana: "Let's get out of here and find another way back to the boat."

Stroll through the narrow canyon

Cortana: "We should move in the direction of the ship's gravity."

The gorge continues to extend downward

Cortana: "The damage caused by the accident exceeded my suspicion. Analysis. The coolant leak rate is very high. The ship's reactor should have become serious."

Farther canyon

Cortana: "The power is detected. There is gravity boost. It's still running! This is how we come back!"

Once you lift the gravity back into the ship:

Upstairs and downstairs

Cortana: "We should be able to enter the ship's control room from here."

After finding an unlocked door:

Cortana: "The contract battle network is a mess. I can't access the ship's schematic. My records show that the Space Shuttle Bay should be... here."

Cortana marked this location with a navigation point

After arriving at the navigation point, it turned out to be a cargo hold.

Cortana: "Look, in the corner. The flood gathers the body here."

Continue to enter the shuttle bay

Cortana: "It looks like another shuttle bay. We should be able to get to the control room from the third floor."

Captain CaseCOM: "I... gave you an order, soldier! Exit now!"

Cortana: "He is unconscious! Pain! We must find him!"

Reach the door to the 3rd floor

Cortana: "The control room should... this way."

She specified another navigation point.

Close to the control room:

captain

Captain CaseCOM: (painful scream) "Waahhhh...ah...oh...wow..."

Cortana: "Captain! His lifeline is disappearing! Please, chieftain, hurry!"

Once inside the bridge of the cruiser:

Proto-Gravemind is located in the command center on the bridge. The captain's face stretched out and the body hangs underneath and deformed.

Cortana: (Frightened) "No signs of human life are found. Captain! He is... one of them. We can't let the flood out of this ring! You know what he expects..." Quietly) what he wants us to do."

The master rushed into Case's skull and reached out. He pulls out the nerve implants, removes the flooding biomass from them, and inserts them into the helmet.

Cortana: (quietly) "It's done, I have the code. We should go.

"Cortana:" We need to go back to the pillars of the fall. We went back to the shuttle bay and found a car. "

The side door opens and a large group of floods rush into the bridge. At the same time, the door you opened opens a Covenant Spec Ops team. A huge battle followed.

Once you arrive at the Space Shuttle Bay, a Covenant spacecraft enters the hangar and is accompanied by two banshees to drop more troops.

Cortana: "Perfect. Grab one of the escorts, we will use it to return to the pillars of the fall."

Once the chief enters one of the escorts, he will fly out of the hangar and be expelled from the covenant. The banshee quickly flew out of the range.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
